


•First, he was the new boy.•

by GrabriolliRaviolli



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, First he was the new boy, It's cute/sad fluff, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, but who cares, hemwin, kinda cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrabriolliRaviolli/pseuds/GrabriolliRaviolli
Summary: First, he was the new boy, then I figured out why he was a sad boy,





	

**Author's Note:**

> Saaad fluff, enjoy.
> 
> AN2: 3/13/18
> 
> This fic is very old!! Please have mercy on it as my writing style has changed d r a m a t i c a l l y.

First, he was the new boy.

I know, I know. How every cliche story starts out. But It's true, he was new to the high school I went to.

It's not like it was some weird "Oh he got bullied, tripped in the halls and called a faggot."

No.

He didn't, actually, most of the bullies were afraid of him. While he wasn't too muscly, he was quite tall and they didn't want to fuck with him.

He wasn't girly or anything, just quiet. He kept to himself and overall, didn't fuck with anyone.

I'll be honest now, I got dared to ask him out.

It wasn't like I was gonna be a jerk and make him fall in Love with me only to dump him, no.

I was gonna go out on one date with him then just, not talk to him again. My friends really just wanted to see If I would go through with it, not hurt the boy.

I asked him at lunch, migrating from my normal table to his where he sat alone a book in one hand and a PB&J in the other.

"This seat taken?" I asked, pointing to the seat directly in front of him.

He had slowly lowered his book and his sandwich from his mouth, his head tilting to the side before he slowly shook his head no.

"Uhm, what do you-what do you want?" he had asked in the quietest voice I'd ever heard. It was amazing though, his voice was smooth and just the right pitch.

"I've seen you around school, and noticed you liked books a lot. I do as well." That was a total lie, I hated reading. Reading made me want to vomit. "I was wondering if maybe- you know, considering if you swing that way. Maybe wanna go on a date?" I asked, trying to speak in a way he could understand my question.

He snickered a little before bookmarking his book and standing up, "I don't know what kinda games you meatheads play here, but I don't want to be apart of them." he spat, before taking his book and water bottle, leaving the half eaten PB&J there for the janitor to clean up later.

I accepted the defeat, but promised myself I would fulfill the dare and take him to a date.

**❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁**

It would be a week later when I saw the boy again at a park in our town. He had been sitting on a swing with headphones in and a pitch black hoodie on.

"This seat taken?" I had asked, pointing to the swing beside him. I knew he couldn't hear me well, considering the music he was playing was so loud I could hear it from his headphones.

But he had shook his head, most likely putting two and two together and realizing what I had asked.

I had sat down, swinging at the same pace he was, trying to recognize the tune he was listening to.

The previous song ended, and a new one erupted loudly, which I immediately realized as a familiar tune.

_"Father, father, tell me where have you been? It's been hell not having you here!"_

And when I saw his eyes glaze over a tad bit, I realized he had been hurt just the same as me.

**❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁**

Luke had accepted my date offer. After the park incident happened we talked while on a walk back to our homes.

I was just gonna take him on a pick-nick, something to get to know him a little I guess. I don't know why I put so much thought into it, really. It was a dared date that wouldn't lead to much of anything.

We were gonna go up to this place where you could see the sun clearly and everything.

"W-Why did you ask me out anyways?" he asked, looking down at me.

I shrugged, "Like I said, I saw you like books and I like them too." I would stick with the lie I had came up with before. Luke chuckled, "So, who's your f-favorite author?"

Fuck.

I licked my lips, "Um, Dr. Who?" I don't know! I hate books, how am I supposed to come up with a favorite author?

Luke snickered, "Ashton, Dr. Who isn't an author. That's a TV show."

"Okay, okay, I don't really like books that much. But if I tell you the real reason you'll slap me and think I'm a fuckboy." Is my heart supposed to flutter at his ocean eyes shimmering?

"No I won't just tell me." Luke persisted.

I swallowed nervously, "Um, okay. So, you know how I'm friends with the more popular kids, right?"

Oh, he's going to hate me. But Isn't that what I wanted? One date and gone?

Luke nodded, his eyebrows furrowed.

"They um, they kinda dared me to ask you out." I cringed as I said this.

And Luke's smile fell.  
And I wanted to take back the words I just said.

Luke stood up from the blanket I had sat out just seconds before. "I... I knew it. None of this was real, was it?" He spat, looking at me with growing hate in his blue orbs.

I didn't know what to answer, I didn't know what to say, did I want to lie and make him hate me like the plan before?

Or did I want him to sit back down and talk with me and have a nice date?

I guess I took too long to answer, because he shook his head and begun walking back down the hill we'd walked up.

This was where I made my decision.

I quickly stood up, running after him and gripping his shoulder, "Wait! please.."

Luke spun around quickly, shoving my hand away from him, "You fucking jocks just don't know when to leave someone alone! Do you?!" He cried out, tears flowing from his pretty eyes.

I was taken back, surprised as to why he was _this_ upset.

"I didn't know I was such-"

"It's not just you." Luke whimpered, cutting me off.

He slid down the tree behind him, resting his elbows on his knees and tugging lightly on his hair.

"At my old school, I was popular, and happy. I was dating the best footie player on our team and everything. Till I walked in to a vacant classroom on accident and saw my boyfriend fucking a girl." Luke spat out, his eyes crinkling up.

"This was where it was explained to me that he was in fact, _not gay_ _._ And was just playing me as a _**dare.**_ He never cared about me, and actually, he got most the footie team to jump me on my way home, beat me up till I was an inch from death."

I wanted to honestly slap myself after hearing this. _How could humans be this cruel?_

"Some thirteen year old found me, called 911 and they got to me just in time. But the boys? Didn't get in any trouble. There was no proof of them being the ones to hurt me so they couldn't get charged for it."

I wanted to punch myself, hearing the broken tone in his voice.

“I tried to kill myself." Luke blurted, wiping a tear from his eye.

'It was Sunday, and the school said I still had to come to school. My parents didn't like it, but they had to follow the rules." Luke sighed, "I didn't want to go back, I _couldn't_ _go back."_

This was where Luke pulled up the sleeves to his hoodie. "I cut a vein, straight down my arm too." Luke chuckled.

I stared at his arm, looking at the light line that went _straight_ down. I felt terrible, for even thinking of accepting the dare that I had.

"I-I don't know what to say." I stuttered out, at a complete loss for words.

Luke nodded, his lips pulled in to a tight line with tear stains covering his pale skin.

And as me and the new boy sat in the cold silence, I realized why he was how he was.

He had been hurt, hurt in ways I couldn't and could understand.

The rest of the remaining day he sat and told me about his life, what had happened to lead up to this _"shitty_ _moment_ _"_ and I told him about my life.

I told him about my dad leaving, and how that affected my family. He could quickly empathize with me as his father too, had left him and his mum.

It was a corrupt situation turned bitter-sweet, really.

In the end, yes, he was _first_ _the new boy._  
But after three months and a few ex friends getting drop kicked by the tall adorable blond I spend most my days with;  
He became my boy.

**❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁**

 

 


End file.
